The utility of electric vehicles (EVs), as opposed to the traditional ones, does not depend on the long-established approach of refilling the car petroleum. Electric vehicles rely heavily on large rechargeable batteries. Due to the benefit of being more environmentally friendly than non-electric vehicles, there is a significant increase in the popularity in electric vehicles which, at the same time, creates the challenge of having sufficient power supply for recharging them through current infrastructure.
The growing popularity of electric vehicles does not only heighten its demand, but also the demand for electricity. However, given the limited supply of electricity at a location supported by current infrastructure, especially in car park areas where electricity is originally designed to be used for lighting rather than recharging cars, distribution of electricity becomes more challenging. As spaces are limited in car parks, so, even if there is an adequate supply of electricity there may be an inadequate number of electric vehicle chargers installed. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system that can allocate electricity and support electric vehicle chargers.